A Quest for Hope, A Quest for the Future
by Darceus
Summary: Many years into the distant future there is nothing but war and ruin. Civil unrest between the International Police and the Pokemon league, causing the collapse of both, has laid the way for a new and mysterious new organisation to wreak havoc onto the world. One Pokemon now sets off on a quest to change the world, a quest for hope, a quest for the future.
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Future

**A Quest for Hope, A Quest for the Future.**

 **Chapter 1: The Dark Future**

The future, Dark and desolate. A world consumed by war and chaos. A world where the concepts of time and space are all but extinct. A world where peace, order and even civilisation itself are relics of the distant past. Towns and cities lay in ruins, people and Pokemon are found few and far between. After the collapse of the Pokemon league, as a result of a civil dispute with the International Police, a mysterious new terrorist organisation known as Team Dark revealed themselves and unfurled a reign of chaos and destruction on the world. Now out of the remaining people and Pokemon, the ones brave or foolish enough to fight rebel against the conquest attempts of Team Dark. One rebellious Pokemon in particular is about to set of on a quest to change the fate of the world, a quest for hope, a quest for the future!

* * *

The distant glow of fire luminated the skies with a dark red, the thick haze of smoke clouded the air; limiting the vision of all who attempted to brave the outside world. A single being gazed upon the scorched remains of Cerulean city, witnessing the battle that was about to unfold.

"How pitiful, it seems the human race are destined to destroy themselves." The genetic Pokemon sighed miserably as he stood outside of Cerulean cave.

Mewtwo watched as a military force prepared for battle outside a shopping mall that had been converted into an army base. Meanwhile, a large airship made it's way towards the fort, ready for battle. Mewtwo had spent a large majority of the war defending and protecting the innocent pokemon from the tyrants known as Team Dark. But now he realized, defeat was inevitable, there was no stopping Team Dark. There was only one thing that could be done, he had to stop Team Dark from ever forming.

"The wild Pokemon are safe and the items are secure, do you think we can hold them off?" A Lucario asked as he exited the mouth of the cave.

"That depends how long we have to hold them off for," Mewtwo replied, "If our human friends finish their mission quickly, we should be fine."

"They were agents of the international police, they should get the job done." An Absol said as he came up behind them.

"How do you think those humans will fair?" Lucario asked openly.

"The humans are not my concern," Mewtwo replied coldly, "However I do wish them luck."

* * *

A man that was heavily built and wore a green army uniform with blonde spiked hair stood in a makeshift command centre that resided in the main court of the shopping mall. He was fixated on the radar screen that he stood in front of, the screen warned of of a fast approaching enemy vessel.

"Sergeant!" The man called.

"Y-yes Lieutenant!" A woman replied as she ran up to her commanding officer. The sergeant was young and slender and wore a uniform that matched her shape, she had light pink hair that was tied in two loops behind her head but had a very strict look about her.

"Prepare all troops for battle and scramble the jets!" The Lieutenant ordered.

"Yes, right way Lieutenant Surge!" She replied adamantly.

Lieutenant Surge is a high ranking member of a military force that was formed from the remnants of the Pokemon league. Naming themselves after their predecessors, the Pokemon league militia was the leading force against the Team Dark onslaught. For a while, they held the upper hand. But when Team Dark unleashed their secret weapon, the tide turned in their favour. As a result, the Pokemon league suffered heavy loss after heavy loss until they were at the brink of defeat. The remaining forces now struggle to continue their fight as they recover and regroup for endless war.

Surge looked up at the shattered glass ceiling of the mall to see the distant airship approaching.

"Arceus help us!" Surge pleaded to himself.

* * *

In the command bridge of the Team Dark airship the commander was seated in a chair that overlooked the entire bridge. He watched as all the soldiers scurried about, performing their tasks to control the ship. Each soldier wore a black variation of Dr. Xerosic's Expansion suit, including the commander, although he did not wear the mask. The commander has cold orange eyes, dark blue hair with a blonde star-shaped patch on his fringe.

"Captain Cassidy!" The commander call loudly.

"Yes commander Kodai!" The captain responded.

"Raise the shields and deploy the tanks, then send all troops their battle stations." Kodai ordered.

"Yes sir!" Cassidy replied.

The airship lowered it's altitude, becoming within several meters of the ground. Several hatches opened from the belly of the aircraft, each deploying a heavily armoured tank into the battleground. As the tanks dropped from the ship two men in trenchcoats road a motorcycles towards the hatches of the aircraft. One man was middle-age and had greying black, scruffy hair and wore a brown felt coat. The other was far younger, in his late adolescence, he had the same hair fashion although it was longer and had more colour, his coat was black and leather the same as his boots, he wore motorcycle goggles over his eyes and a grey scarf over the lower half of his face. Once the two were directly below the hatches, they leaped into the hold right before the opening was closed.

"Ready for this, Bruce?" The older man asked.

"If you are, Looker!" The younger man replied.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of Cerulean

A Quest for Hope, A Quest for the Future.

Chapter 2: The Battle of Cerulean

* * *

Mewtwo, Absol and Lucario stood their ground outside Cerulean cave. Mewtwo reached with the satchel that was slung around his shoulder and withdrew thee Poke-balls. Throwing them into the air, gushes of energy flowed out of them as they snapped open. From the energy, three, genetically altered, fully evolved, Kanto starter Pokemon emerged.

"Venna!"

"Charrr!"

"Blast!"

Each of them roared.

"Here, these should help!" Mewtwo said as he passed a small round stone to each member of his group.

"Are these?" Absol said in shock.

"Yes they are," Mewtwo replied, "I will activate them when the time is right."

* * *

The sergeant strode swiftly through the corridors of the base. The footsteps of her boots resonating off the walls as they made contact with the floor. She swung open the door to her destination; the army barracks. As soon as she entered, every single soldier dropped what they were doing, quite literally in some cases, and stood in attention, forming a line on either side of the room.

"Attention, privates!" She announced, "Team Dark has sent a strike force to this base, with the intent to wipe us all out! We have very little time, we must prepare everyone for battle and defend this place at all costs!" The sergeant continued as she paced across the barracks.

"Squads one and two, you will man the fort and prepare all the weapons. Squad three, you will prepare the tanks. And squad four, you wi-" She was cut off by a sudden snore that echoed through the barracks.

She glared in the direction of the snore as the soldiers parted to reveal one soldier still sleeping in his bunk.

"PRIVATE!" She scalded, as the others slowly backed away. The young private was startled awake, he looked up to see the source of the disturbance.

"Oh, hey sergeant Joy." He said casually. The sergeant gave a menacing look so intimidating, that it puts Scary Face to shame.

"This is no time for your foolishness, private!" She said menacingly. "Team Dark has sent a strike force to wipe us out, and you're having a NAP!?"

"Jeez, sorry Sergeant, I didn't know." The private said in annoyance. The sergeant rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and private Oak, one more thing." She said as she turned to face the young man once more.

"STAND IN ATTENTION TO YOUR SUPERIORS, UNTIL, BEING, DISMISSED!" She scalded the boy once again, getting in his face .

"What, how you 'stand in attention' to the Lieutenant!" He replied smugly. Sergeant Joy blushed in response and then fumed with anger.

"JUST SHUT UP, OAK!" She yelled, storming out of the room.

"And the rest of you, GET TO YOUR STATIONS!" Joy barked before walking out the door.

* * *

The Team Dark airship continued it's approach on the Pokemon League fort. Commander Kodai observed the tactical display of the battlefield intently.

"Captain, status report!" Kodai ordered.

"Yes, sir!" She replied, grabbing a datapad to relay the information to her commander. Clearing her throat, began reporting:

"The tanks are ten minutes out, the gunships are ready for deployment. Beta team are awaiting your command on the outer edge of route nine and the air to ground missiles are hot!"

"Good!" Kodai said, pleased. "Inform the dark council that I have the Pokemon League fort surrounded!"

"Wait, we have something just coming in!" Cassidy added. "The Pokemon League have mounted a large defence in front of their base!"

"Are we in range of the base?" He Queried.

"Yes we are, Sir!" Cassidy replied.

"Good! Fire three missiles into sector four,then deploy the gunships." Kodai ordered.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" She responded.

* * *

As Looker and Bruce made their way through the corridors of Kodai's airship a loud rumble shook the ship, catching them off guard.

"What was that?!" Looker questioned.

"It sounds like they fired a load of missiles." Bruce pondered.

"We better get moving!" Look said. "Do you know where they're keeping him?"

"My guess is the detention block, which is located above engine room. This way!" Bruce replied matter-of-factly, while pointing further along. They ventured to the of the corridor where they found an elevator room with a squad of soldiers guarding each lift.

"What are we going to do, we can't take them all on!" Looker panicked.

"Relax, we'll find a way!" Bruce assured. "I hope" He said to himself.

"Do you think they've seen us?" Looker asked in concern.

"No, we should be-" Bruce was cut off when a soldier called out; "Hey, over there!" Pointing at Bruce and Looker.

"-Fine!" Bruce finished in a defeated tone.

"Intruders!" Another soldier called.

"Never mind!" Bruce sighed.

* * *

Mewtwo saw three streaks of light fly from the inbound Team Dark aircraft and crashed with an explosion into the Pokemon League fort. The missiles were followed by several jet propelled, weaponised helicopters large enough to carry three platoons of troops. The gunships landed in a clearing in the south of Cerulean city, where they rendezvoused with the tanks.

At the Pokemon League fort chaos was amidst as the soldiers tried to cope with the sudden bombardment.

Sergeant Joy scurried out from behind a turned over car which she used for cover during the bombardment. Regaining her composure, she pulled out her communicator as she ducked behind a barricade.

"Jenny, how long until we can scramble those jets?!" Joy called into the communicator.

"Five minutes, tops!" Jenny's voice replied.

"At this rate we're not going to last another two!" She huffed to herself. Joy peered over the barricade, studying Team Dark's forces on the outskirts of the city.

"Private Slate, what's the status on the enemy forces?!" She called to a nearby soldier that was gazing through a pair of binoculars.

"I count fifteen platoons and six tanks. Each about three minutes out!" The young man replied.

"Oh, Mew! Why do we have to cut these things so darn close?" She complained to herself.

"Okay, here's the plan!" Joy explained to the soldiers that were with her. "We have squad one draw them into the centre of the fort. Once they are draw, squad two will out flank them by using the mounted machine guns to lay down a spray of fire. After catching them of guard, we'll call in the tanks to deal heavy damage. And then to finish them off, Captain Jenny will commence an aerial strike on the remaining enemies. Afterwards, we will use whatever forces we have left to strike down that airship! Do we all understand?"

There was a mixture of confirmative responses from Joy's men.

"Alright then, MOVE OUT!" She ordered.

* * *

Lieutenant Surge sat in his command chair, overseeing the battle on his display screen. He watched as his men, and women, cornered the Team Dark soldiers. Two officers that were operating a control console conversed.

"Why is the Lieutenant not going out to battle?" The younger officer asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't know, would you." The older officer noted.

"Know what?" He asked in confusion.

"The Lieutenant hasn't actively participated in any battles since the battle of Vermilion." The older officer replied.

"The battle of Vermilion..." The young man pondered. "I heard about that. That was our first major loss, wasn't in. Team Dark unleashed some kinda secret weapon or something, didn't they?"

"That's right. The weapon was cause to hundreds of casualties, of both people and Pokemon!" The first officer explained.

"But killing a Pokemon, that's impossible isn't it?!" The second officer said in shock.

"Not for Team Dark, they found a way. The same way they found how to bring an end to Dialga and Palkia, destroying the flow of time and the concept of space. Eliminating the possibility of traveling between either of them!" He replied.

"I see." Said the younger man.

"Anyway." The first officer continued. "One of the many casualties of the battle was the Lieutenant's partner; Raichu. Since then, he's lost the spirit of battle."

"Officer Gai!" Surge interrupted, unaware of the conversation between the two officers.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" The first officer said, standing in attention.

"Round up another squad of troops for reinforcements!" Surge ordered.

"But, Sir!" Officer Gai questioned. "Our men are winning. The Team Dark soldiers are in complete disarray!" As to prove his point, one of the Team Dark tanks exploded.

"But if I know Team Dark, and more specifically, Commander Kodai. He will have something up his sleeve" Surge warned.

* * *

Kodai watched the battle with menacing grin. Noticing that his forces were outmatched, he chuckled in amusement and opened a communications channel. A holographic image materialized in front of Kodai. It was of a young red-haired woman that donned a soldier's uniform with the exception of a Barré with a white cross on the front substituting for a helmet and a mask covering the lower half of her face.

"Sergeant Aldith, the time has come. Deploy the Beta team!" Kodai ordered with a chuckle.

"Yes, Sir!" Aldith replied with a small bow before ending the transmission.

* * *

Lieutenant Surge watched in horror as a convoy of Team Dark transports rolled out from Route nine and began to swarm the Pokemon league fort.

"Oh, Mew! I hate it when I'm right!" Surge cursed. Gai shared the same grief stricken expression that Surge wore on his face when he saw the trap that their men had fallen into.

"Why are you still standing there?!" Surge fumed to Gai. "Go gather those reinforcements!"

"Yes, Sir! Sorry, Sir! Right away, Sir!" Gai fumbled as he scurried out of the command centre.

Sergeant Joy struggled to lift her head out of the dirt, her ears still ringing from the explosion. Someone had pushed her out of the way as a RPG impacted right in front of her. She managed to stagger to her knees when she saw who had saved her life.

"Gary!?" She said in disbelief.

"You can thank me later!" Oak replied as he climbed to his feet. "Right now, we have to get out of here. This line's about to fall!" He explained, offering his hand to help her up. However she just slapped them away and got up herself, dusting off her shirt as she regained her composure.

"I'm sure there was a 'Sir' in there, somewhere. Wasn't there, private Oak!" She said sternly.

"Oh, yes. Right, how could I forget" Oak said sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed, 'SIR!' We're in the middle of a battle and this is no time for your military protocol crap. There is a time and place for everything, but not now!"

"You just just watch your tone, Oak!" She warned. "If you're not careful I'll-"

"Sir!" Gary cut off.

She ignored him and continued. "I'll have you severally punished for your insolence. You'll-"

SIR!" He interrupted again, sounding more concerned.

"No!" Joy said sternly. "You listen!"

"But, SIR!" He pressed, giving a worried look to what was behind her. She was about to say something when he tackled her to the ground making a laser bolt narrowly miss her head.

"That's two!" Gary grunted as he rolled off of Joy and quickly climbed to his feet.

"Explain yourself, Oak!" She demanded as she staggered to her feet once again. He did not respond, however. He simply grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a nearby pile of rubble as the approaching squad of Team Dark soldiers finally broke through. The two watched quietly as the Team Dark soldiers split in to small groups in order search the rest of the fort.

"Crap! They're coming this way!" Joy cursed as she saw a group of for heading in their direction.

"Well what are we going to do?" Gary said worriedly.

"Easy. Shoot them in the bloody face!" She replied brutally.

"Easy for you to say. You're the one with the machine gun and rifle. All I got is a stinkin' hand gun!" Gary stressed.

"Dam it, Oak!" Joy fummed. "I told you to take care of that fricken rifle!"

"Well I'm sorry it's not grenade proof!" Gary retorted sarcastically. One of the soldiers noticed the commotion and alerted the rest of his group.

"Good going, Oak! They've seen us!" She growled.

"Well why don't you just shoot them in the face!" Oak snapped back.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Joy replied as she tossed her machine-gun to Gary. She then leaped out from behind the rubble and let lose a spray of bullets towards the nearest soldier. The hot lead shattered the soldier's face plate and tore apart their face. Joy landed behind the remains of a flowerbed as her assailant's corps dropped to the ground. She was not quick enough to scramble to her feet however, as two out of the three remaining soldiers cornered her. Gary quickly stepped in, he swiftly withdrew his handgun and blew the back of one of the soldier's head off. Joy use the distraction to strike at the next soldier by delivering a swift kick to the side of their head. As they stumbled backwards she jabbed them in the back of the head with the butt of her rifle. They then teamed-up on the remaining soldier, gunning him down instantly.

"That's three!" Gary noted.

"Just move it!" Joy growled as she shoved gary along the torn up path. As they scurried along the path they ran into a larger group of Team Dark soldiers. The two stopped in their tracks with grief-stricken expressions on their faces. They horror was soon met with relief however, as three fighter jets screeched the skies. The jets then blasted the Team Dark soldiers to bits, saving Gary and Joy.

"This is squad leader Jenny, reporting in!" Jenny's voice crackled over the communicator.

"Perfect timing, Jen!" Joy thanked.

"How come I never get that kind of praise?!" Gary pouted.

"Because Jenny respects her superiors and is humble. Like an officer of the law should be!" Joy shouted.

* * *

Sergeant Aldith witnessed the fighters dominate the skies and possibly turn the tide of the battle.

"These fighters are going to be a problem!" Aldith grumbled as she watched the aircrafts with her electro-binoculars. "Deploy the anti-air cannons and have Commander Kodai send in air support!"

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier she was ordering replied.

"Wait what's that!" Aldith said as she took another look of the battle field. "Get me line to Kodai Immediately!"

* * *

Kodai was monitoring his displays observantly when he received an urgent transmission.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Kodai demanded as an holographic image of Aldith materialized on the floor of the command center.

"Sir, I bring pressing news. We have sighted Mewtwo!" Aldith reported. Kodai's menacing grin dropped into a stern and worried expression as he herd the report.

"I must inform the Dark Counsel right away!" Kodia replied simply before ending the transmission.

* * *

Mewtwo and his allies stood their ground outside Cerulian cave, prepared for battle.

"They have noticed us!" Mewtwo sensed.

"Then we must be ready for a fight!" Lucario replied.

"They're going to come at us with everything they have!" Absol stated. "So we're going to have to hit back harder!"

"We shall do what we must to protect this cave long enough for our friends to complete their mission." Mewtwo concluded.


	3. Chapter 3: Capture Mewtwo

**Quest for Hope, A Quest for the Future.**

 **** **Chapter 3: Capture Mewtwo**

Kodai stood in the centre of a large circular room. The room was dark and the walls were lined with seven black display screens. Kodai stood before a small control console in which he was operating. This was the room that Commander Kodai used to communicate with the Dark Council; the leading members of Team Dark.

Kodai cleared his throat before opening the communications channel. One by one the display screens flickered on, revealing the silhouettes of the seven leaders of Team Dark.

"What is it, Kodai?!" One of the figures spoke.

"This has better be important!" Another warned.

"Oh, I assure you my lords, it is." Kodai replied. He then paused, awaiting approval from the council members to continue. They all looked to one another and nodded.

"You may continue!" The first councilman instructed.

"As you know, I am currently in Cerulean city conducting a raid on the Pokémon league base." Kodai explained. "Whilst directing the current battle one of my Sergeants reported THIS outside Cerulean cave." Kodai said as he annotated with an image of six Pokemon standing before the mouth of said cave. There was indistinct and alarmed chatter amongst the council members as Kodai revealed the image to them.

"As you can see, we have successfully located Mewtwo, and therefore; the stolen items he has in his possession." Kodai continued.

"Kodai, you must capture him and recover the stolen contraband immediately!" One of the council members instructed firmly.

"Yes, my lord. It will be done." He said with a small bow before the council ended their transmission. Kodai hesitated slightly before recontacting Aldith.

"Yes, commander?" Aldith said as her image materialised in front of Kodai. He hesitated again before speaking.

"Th-the council has given the order to capture Mewtwo!" Kodai explained with fear in his voice. "We are to immediately divert all our forces to Cerulean cave and capture him at all costs!"

"But sir, that's suicide! Hundreds of special task forces have been sent after him in the past with all of them being obliterated in a matter of minutes! We stand no chance!" Aldith panicked.

"I know." Kodai said with a gulp. "But we cannot refuse a direct order from the Dark council. I will do what I can to gather reinforcements but for now, you are on your own." He concluded before ending the transmission. Kodai leaned over the control console and took a deep breath as he contemplated the situation. He was suddenly overwhelmed by uncontrollable spasms as he buckled to his knees. He clenched his hands over his head as if a migraine had taken him over. His head jerked up and his eyes opened wide as a premonition swept over him. Countless images of Mewtwo raining destruction onto the armies of Team Dark crossed his mind. As the the vision passed he got a glimpse of himself of himself dying in a fiery inferno as his airship crashed to the ground.

Kodai dropped to his hands as he caught his breath, horrified by what he had just seen.

"No!" He whispered in horror to himself.

* * *

The Team Dark soldier hit the floor with a violent thud as Bruce spun around and swung another kick the the other soldier sneaking up behind him. Bruce and Looker were caught up in a scuffle with the Team Dark soldiers guarding the elevators. Bruce had used an EMP device to short-out all of the soldiers' weapons and gadgets, leaving them to resort in unarmed combat.

The soldier stumbled backwards slightly as Bruce's boot made contact with his chest, the first soldier climbed to his feet and pounced on Bruce from behind. Looker tackled the second soldier before he had time to recover and knocked him out with a swift blow to the head. Quickly climbing off of the unconscious soldier he was greeted with a punch in the face from another adversary. Looker stumbled back slightly but quickly shook the punch off. He returned the favour with an elbow strike to the side of the soldier's head and followed it up with a knee to the stomach. As the soldier buckled forward Looker finished it with a blow to the back of the head.

Bruce struggled to breathe as the Team Dark soldier had him locked in a choke hold. Bruce acted quickly and calmly though as fought off his attacker. In one swift motion, he jerked forward and flipped the soldier over so he landed on his back in front of Bruce. As the soldier struggled to his feet Bruce dealt another blow, kicking the soldier in the face. Two more rushed to face him. Bruce swiftly side-kicked the soldier on his right in the jaw, then, using his foot, he flipped the soldier into the other soldier on his left, knocking them both to the ground.

Before long, all the Team Dark soldiers had been defeated. Bruce made his way over to Looker who was attempting to bypass the security lock the elevator. As soon as Looker made his way through the security lock, he was met with horror. Three largely built, heavily armoured Team Dark soldiers stormed out the elevator; weapons drawn and ready to fire at the two of them. Acting quickly, Bruce withdrew his EMP device once again and attempted to activate it. His attacked failed however and the device just sputtered a small array of sparks.

"Dam!" Bruce cursed as he chucked the device aside. "It's fried!"

"Well, there's more than one way to fight these guys." Looker responded optimistically. He then proceeded to lunge at his larger opponent and throw a swift kick to the side of his body. There was a definite 'crack' sound when Looker's foot made contact with the soldier's thick amour. The sound however was not sourced from the soldier's protective coverings. Looker let out a loud cry of pain and stumbled to the ground as a result of his futile attack.

"Stay back, I've got this!" Bruce said, gesturing with hand. He reached deep into the pocket of his trench-coat and withdrew a small red and white ball-like device. Pushing a button on the device, it expanded into a hand-sized capsule. Bruce threw the capsule out towards the enemy soldiers, It burst open and expelled a blinding red energy. The energy shaped itself into a short and fat humanoid form. The red energy dispersed to reveal a black, red and orange boar-like pokemon with a blazing beard of fire.

"EMMMMBOAR!" It growled.

"Alright Fire Pig, let's show these punks a thing or two!" Bruce encouraged as he clenched his fist.

"Emm!" Fire Pig grunted with a nod.

"Alright Fire Pig, Power-Up Punch!" Bruce ordered. Fire Pig obediently obliged; charging his fist launching it at the nearest soldier. The armoured Team Dark soldier was sent flying back; a large dent left in his amour. Fire Pig felt a surge of strength flow through him as he released the attack.

"Now quick, while he's down! Finish it with Heat Crash!" Bruce called. In response, Fire Pig charged towards the knocked down soldier. Leaping in the air he enveloped himself in a ball of fire and smashed himself on his fallen foe. The attack shattered the soldier's armor and left him out for the count. The two remaining soldiers quickly acted on their comrade's defeat, they each withdrew a laser rifle and charged it with a blue coloured power pack.

"Careful!" Looker called out. "Their weapons are designed to simulate the energy of Pokemon attacks! They can exploit Fire Pigs natural weakness to water by generating a synthetic water-type lasers."

"Yes I know!" Bruce said in annoyance. "We confiscated the same technology from Team Plasma years ago!"

"Fire Pig, use flame charge and avoid their attacks." Bruce ordered once again. Fire Pig covered himself in a veil of fire and rapidly dashed across the room, darting and dodging the blue beams of energy launched from his attackers. One of the soldiers drew its focus from the Emboar and onto Bruce and Looker. He fired a small rocket at the two from a launcher on his shoulder. In a split second Fire Pig ran straight in front of Bruce and defended its trainer, blocking the blast with its forearms.

"Thanks Fire Pig! Now, this has gone on long enough, let's finish this!" Bruce said confidently. "Start with Roar then blast them with your signature burn!" Fire Pig let out a growl loud and powerful enough to send the soldiers across the room. Fire Pig then began charging an intense amount of fire around him, he proceeded to punch the floor, channeling his charged fire energy into large pillars of fire that he unleashed on their battered opponents, thus ending the fight.

"Good job Fire Pig, have a rest." Bruce said as he returned his partner to his Poke-ball. The two looked up as they heard violent rumbles followed by several loud and fast engine whines.

"Sounds like they're launching fighter jets. That battle must be getting serious!" Bruce noted.

"Come on Bruce let's keep moving, if that battle is as tense as you think it is then we've got no time to lose!" Looker called to his partner as he entered the elevator.

* * *

The Team Dark tank laid directly in the crosshairs of Jenny's fighter jet.

"Target aquired. Bombs away!" Jenny reported as she fired a missile towards the enemy tank. The tank was torn apart in a brilliant flash of light.

"Target destroyed!" Jenny confirmed.

"Great shot, Jenny!" Joy's voice said over the communicator. "Now how about those gunships?"

"Hang on, I'm working on it, I'm working on it. Just gimme a minute!" Jenny replied with slight annoyance. Just as she was about to move in on the gunships, she noticed a streak of light approaching the rear end of her vehicle.

"Crap!" She cursed as she barrel-rolled to avoid the missile. "Skarmory squadron, watch your tails. They've deployed anti-air missiles." She swerved her jet to avoid another missile. Her new trajectory took her on a course directly towards Kodai's airship. She quickly turned away, not wanting to get caught in the lethal anti-air defences that lined the hull of Kodai's ship. Just as she swerved away Jenny caught a glimpse of the horde of fighter jets that were exiting the bows of the airship.

"Dam! They're not making it easy for us!" Jenny grumbled. The Team Dark fighters quickly swarmed Jenny's squad and took control of the battle. Slowly, one by one the Pokemon league's fighter jets were shot down until only three remained.

"All remaining wings report in!" Jenny called!

"Skarmory seven, standing by!"

"Skarmory eleven reporting in!" The two remaining pilots responded.

"Alright, Ben, Wanda. We're going in, we're going in full throttle. That oughta keep those fighters of our back!" Jenny ordered.

"Roger that!" Ben replied.

"Yes, ma'am!" Wanda responded.

Jenny brought her jet into a rapid incline and then swerved downwards, giving herself an overview of the entire battlefield.

"How many fighters do you think, Skarmory seven?" Jenny queried

"I would say about twenty fighters." Ben replied.

"Well then, let's cut them down!" Wanda stated.

"Way ahead of you!" Jenny said as she rained fire onto the enemy fighters from above. Several of the enemy fighters were torn apart and fell to the ground. She then flew straight under the swarm of fighters and fired at them from below, shooting down several more fighters. She then noticed Ben's fighter being tailed by three Team Dark jets.

"They're on me tight! I can't shake 'em!" Ben called in panic. "Can I get a little help?"

"I've got you, Ben!" Jenny assured as she brought her fighter behind the Team Dark jets that were pursuing Ben. She patiently brought her crosshairs in line with the engines of the enemy fighters. Once she was in range, she mercilessly opened fire. The Team Dark jet crumpled apart and fell to the ground in flaming chunks. Jenny performed a barrel roll as she moved to the side, locking on to the second fighter. With swift precision, Jenny cut down the second fighter and moved her attack on to the third and final fighter, ending the dogfight.

"Jenny, you've picked one up. Watch it!" Wanda warned.

Jenny spun quickly in attempt to shake the fighter's lock. Failing to lose the fighter she then proceeded into a steep nosedive hurtling straight towards the ground. With the Team Dark jet close on her back she pulled up at the last second, leaving her enemy to crash into the ground. Not long after she pulled up Jenny found herself pursued by yet another fighter. This one was far more aggressive than the last and was not as easy to shake. She served and rolled to avoid the spray of gunfire coming from the enemy jet. Just as she thought she lost the fighter's lock there was a sudden beeping to indicate that she was under a missile lock. Just as she thought she was done for the jet exploded behind her. She peered out her windscreen to see who had taken out her pursuer, she could just make out the outline of Sergeant Joy in the gunner's seat of an anti-air cannon.

"Don't worry. I've got you're back, Jenny!" Joy reported over the com.

"Thanks Joy, I owe you one!" Jenny replied with relief.

"No thanks necessary. Just make sure you stay alive up there!" Joy instructed.

* * *

Joy continued blasting Team Dark jets out of the sky until one one damaged fighter came dangerous ly close to her cannon. The wayward fighter crashed into the anti-air cannon moments after Joy had decided to make a run for it. Joy made her way to the front lines where the heat of the battle was extremely intense. She took cover behind a bunker where she found Gary operating a mounted turret. Out of the corner of her eye Joy noticed something fly into the trench to her left. Taking a closer look she then released to her horror what it was.

"Grenade!" She shouted as she ran. "Gary, get down!" She warned. He could not hear her over his turret however so she decided to tackle him to the ground, knocking him away from the blast.

Gary groaned as he slowly lifted his face out of the dirt, he looked up to see Sergeant Joy on top of him.

"You know Sergeant, I know I'm irresistible and all. But as I said there's a time and place for everything-!"

"Oh shut up, Oak! Don't get ahead of yourself!" Joy growled. "You should be thanking me! I just saved your life!"

"Yeah okay, thanks sarge!" Gary said dismissively as he peered above the barricade that they were hiding behind.

"Crap!" He said before diving for cover back behind the barricade.

"What is it?" Joy asked. Before Gary could answer a squad of Team Dark soldier broke the front lines and began storming the Pokemon league's forces. One by one, the soldiers were shot down. Those that survived fled immediately leaving only Joy and Gary to hide in the remanence of the bunker.

"I don't suppose you're just gonna walk up and shoot them in the face again?" Gary said looking for options.

"Not by myself, there's too many of them! We're going to have to work together!" Joy replied.

"Yeah, we're not very good at that!" Gary remarked.

"This is no time for your smart arse remarks!" Joy growled. "As you said, there's a time and place for everything!"

"That wasn't a joke! We don't work very well together!" Gary replied.

"Well we're going to have to!" She snapped.

"What's the plan then, sarge?" He asked as he looked out to the squad of Team Dark soldiers marching into the trench.

"Storm out there and catch them off guard." She suggested. "Shoot down as many as we can and then draw them into the bunker fill it with grenades and get the heck out of here!"

"That might work, just one problem. I don't have a gun!" Gary said regretfully.

"Dammit Oak!" She yelled, keep her voice down. "You're going to have to take mine." She said as she shoved her rife in his hands.

"What about you?" Gary ask in concern.

"I'll just take one of theirs!" Joy replied optimistically. "I've always wanted to use one of their laser rifles! I'm going to go out there and distract them, be ready to cover me."

"Wait, no sarge-" Joy climbed out of the bunker before he could say anymore.

"HEY BUCKETHEADS, YOU LOOKING FOR ME?!" She called as she stepped out.

"Hold it right there!" One of the Team Dark soldiers ordered, pointing his laser weapon. "On your knees!" he instructed as several more soldiers came to his side. Joy calmly placed her hands behind her head and knelt down. Just as she lowered her head Gary leaped out from the bunker and began gunning down the enemy soldiers. As soon as the soldiers that surrounded her were clear, Joy quickly jumped to her feet and relieved one of the fallen Team Dark members of their weapon.

The rest of the Team Dark squad rapidly surrounded Joy and Gary, leaving them with no escape. Gary continued his attack and gunned down his opponents, meanwhile Joy tested out her new weapon. She soon found the the laser rifle was ineffective against the soldiers of Team Dark. The laser blast was simply absorbed by the high-tech armor of the soldiers.

"Crap!" Joy cursed. "At least I can still beat them with my fists!"

She then charged at the nearest soldier, bludgeoning them in the head with the butt of the obsolete laser rifle. As their helmet cracked Joy followed up with a knee to the face, a kick to the gut and hit to the back of the head with the rifle. She then flung the rifle at a soldier that was about to open fire at her. As that soldier was knocked down she felt something pressed against the back of her head.

"Don't move!" A voice said from behind her. She froze as she realized what was happening, but before she could register it all there was a rapid burst of gunfire and she heard a body collapse behind her. She turned around to see Gary standing a short distance away from her and the corpse of a Team Dark soldier laying right in front of her.

"What in the word do you think you're doing, Oak!? You could have killed me!" Joy said in fury.

"Umm, I just saved your life! A thank you would be nice!" Gary retorted.

"I didn't want or need your help!" She responded, stubbornly.

"Uh-huh, it sure looked that way to me!" Gary said unconvinced.

"I could of handled that guy. And you could've bloody well shot me!" She responded.

"Well I didn't!" Gary retorted.

"I don't have time for this!" Joy said as she walked off.

"You're just giving up because you know I'm right!" Gary teased.

"You keep telling yourself that!" She said as she continued walking away. As Joy climbed her way out of the trench she saw that Team Dark's forces were pulling out from the Pokemon league base and towards another location to the West of Cerulean City.

"They're pulling back?" Gary said confused, just as he caught up to the sergeant.

"I have to report this to the Lieutenant." Joy noted as she recovered her communicator.

* * *

Lieutenant Surge was standing once again in his command center, frantically trying to reactivate his display console which had shorted out a few moments earlier. He then stopped as his communicator started beeping.

"This is Surge." He stated into the device.

"It's Joy." The sergeant replied from communicator. "Team Dark's forces are pulling back, they seem to be heading toward Cerulean cave!"

Surge frowned at this report.

He thought.

"Jenny!" He called into the comm. "I need eyes on Cerulean cave!"

"Roger that!" Jenny replied. "Launching drone, and the Braviary is away!"

* * *

A large collection of tanks, humvees and trucks surrounded Cerulean cave, all ready to open fire.

"On my command!" Aldith called from the top her humvee. "Fire!"

Beams of energy and barrages of missiles streaked their way toward Mewtwo and the others. Mewtwo levitated himself, extended his arms and spread his fingers, creating a barrier of psychic energy and protecting him and his allies.

"My turn!" Mewtwo said coldly. With a wave of his hand he sent the Team Dark transports hurtling away.

Acting quickly, Aldith and her soldiers leaped from their vehicles as they were flung away.

"Quickly, send out your parties!" Aldith ordered as she climbed out of her overturned humvee.

Each of the soldiers unclipped and hurled six balls from their belts. The balls emitted a flash of light and released a range of Pokemon including; Golem, seviper , Stoutland, Weezing. Garbodor, Krookodile,Golbat, Loudred, Toxicroak, Swalot, Pangoro and Steelix

"Let them have it!" Aldith ordered. The mob of unleashed a bombardment of moves toward the six Pokemon. Acting quickly, Mewtwo blocked the attacks and redirected them toward his opponents. Some of the opposing pokemon were rendered unconscious, the rest were struggling to remain in the fight.

"Now we strike back!" Absol stated.

"Right!" Mewtwo agreed. "Blastoisetwo, you're up!" The turtle Pokemon let out a roar as it charged its shoulder cannons and let out a torrent of water at its foes. Absol quickly joined the fray, charging in and swiftly striking each Pokemon with a Night-Slash attack.

What was left of Team Dark's assault vehicles began to close in on the cave.

"Your turn!" Mewtwo instructed Charizardtwo. The fire Pokemon growled affirmatively as it soared into the air. Charizardtwo began swooping down on the Team Dark vehicles, abolishing them with attacks.

* * *

"As you can see my lords, our forces are no match for Mewtwo." Commander Kodai said as he addressed the Dark Council once again.

"I will dispatch General Zinzolin and his battle fleet to assist you." One of the council members advised.

"Thank you, my lord." Kodai said with a bow before ending the transmission.

* * *

Lieutenant Surge began monitoring the footage from Jenny's drone as soon as his display console came back online. He noticed all the forces converging at a single point outside the cave. Zooming in on the image, he was startled at what he found.

He thought.

"Divert all forces to Cerulean Cave immediately!" Surge ordered. "We have to save the Pokemon!"


End file.
